lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture Missions
Venture Missions '''is a film based on the hit video game Venture, and a sequel to Venture: Halloween. Plot The Jacob Knights recap the events of Venture: Halloween, then have a concert for the Dlabs. The Dlabs give them a 10/10, and the knights converse with the tribe elder. Monsters then massacre the tribe, with the knights escaping unharmed. The Jacob Knights then return to Acebulum Hills to buy donuts for the officers at the stationhouse. The knights arrive at the police station and are given a happy welcome by dim-witted Albert Modnik, but is shocked the new police chief is Willy Daniels. The Jacobs receive police equipment by Ellie Phillips (Robert ships himself with her). Daniels briefs the cops and knights about the assassins all over, which the knights must stop. The Jacob Knights, however, decide against going on the killer case and are transferred to Hyacinthoides'' '''''National Park to Sheriff Finley's. He sends them to Gamekeeper Hayes's place to look for missing Babirusa. After a battle at Flakerot Dock, the Jacobs go the largest untapped offshore platform reserve, where they discover Rogue, and his fellow savages, using one of Modnik's steamrollers to compact the corpses of those they killed into cubes. The warlords are utterly horrified at the Jacob Knights having caught them, but settle by Rogue giving Robert a sack of diamonds. However, the constables catch the barbarians while on an ocean tour, where the Jacobs use barrels of petroleum to detonate the oil platform, faking their deaths in the process. After this incident, Rogue and his men are to be suspended to death. The Jacob Knights reveal themselves alive right before the execution, and kill the hangmen, alongside Count Lionel and Oba, and free Rogue and the other murderers. The Jacobs blast open the window via an acetone peroxide stern chaser, and escape into the streets after a leap of faith from the execution building. The Jacobs eventually get chased by executioners on swine, but kill them by pouring hot soot from the cart they are on. Eventually, they escape into a pub, where a Dead Slender has broken in and attempts to destroy it. They fight him as he rips apart the public house, eventually exploiting the furnace to burn away the Dead Slender, leaving only a pile of ash and an eyeball. After an encounter by Diabolus at the Fallen Woods, the knights remember the time when they scarred half of him during a battle at an ironmonger's shop. Lionels kills Diabolus by drowning him in wine, after demanding it. The knights also go to a Lake Cemetery, Mine, and Hell to prepare for going to the Wyve. The Jacob Knights and Modnik eventually do, after killing some Dead Slenders, earwigs, and grotto crawlers. The knights fight Wyvern, the deadliest dragon, who kills Modnik by knocking him into the void. The Jacobs build an army of Snowlems, who eventually snowball Wyvern enough to weaken it, and the knights gun away its healing Wyve quartz on surrounding obsidian towers. The Jacobs deliver the finishing blows with diamond blades, killing Wyvern, and causing an exit portal and dragon egg to appear. The knights return to the city, where they are regarded as heroes, but ceremony Modnik's death by having a holocaust of his mods. Robert Jacob commits suicide by hanging, but in a post credit scene, it reveals he survived, and they are filling a movie, but Terrence quits in fury of how hard it is, along with all the other knights. The credits are a mix of live action and Venture gameplay, and later post credit sequences include We Are Number One But It's In Venture Missions and Venturian Powers to scan in. Trivia * It has been confirmed to explore negotiations between characters of different archetypes and have a 2017 release. * The people who portrayed the Jacobs will return in this film. * The archetypical characters from the Venturian Battle episode Invasion!!! will return. * Miles has confirmed the name to be Venture: Missions. * The rating certificate was revealed on February 18th, 2017. * The plot was revealed on March 11, 2017. * A FUNKO Pop! line is being considered. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Amazing